


At home with the Skywalkers

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, new canon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Not too long after having their first child, Mara realizes she is pregnant again. She wrestles with how to tell her husband the news. Or does Luke already know? On top of that, their nephew Ben is staying with them and is struggling with terrible nightmares.





	At home with the Skywalkers

Mara squatted over the refresher and aimed the stream of her piss against the pregnancy test. She froze in shock at the two symbols appearing on the thin strip appearing faintly at first and then getting darker. According to the back of the package, this meant she was certainly pregnant.

"Auntie Mara?" Ben knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, Ben," said Mara to her five-year-old nephew. "Auntie Mara is going potty."

She sighed and looked at the test again. What was she going to tell Luke?

"Owen is crying," said Ben more insistently this time.

She sighed as she pulled up her pants and flushed the refresher.

"I'm coming," she said, washing her hands before heading towards the crib in her and Luke's bedroom.

She picked up her son whose wails turned into quieter whimpers as soon as he made contact with his mother. She lowered one of the straps of her black tank top, and he contentedly latched onto her breast.

"Are you actually hungry or did you just want a cuddle?" she asked him.

She looked down at the thick blonde tufts coming in on the top of his head. She smiled affectionately. Before they got married, she had adamantly told Luke that she only wanted one child. However, now that she knew that she was pregnant again, she felt an immediate change of heart. She had to figure out how to properly explain this to her husband. Even though they had a special attachment through the Force, Luke never delved too far into her private feelings out of respect. If she wasn't careful, Luke might think that she had felt obligated to bear the master jedi more Force sensitive children, and then he would feel horribly guilty. She released another heavy sigh. If someone would have told her a decade ago that she would care this much about another person's feelings, she would have assumed that they were one death stick away from the morgue. Of course to her, Luke was so much more than just another person. He was her whole heart and her home.

Mara lowered herself on her bed as Owen lazily suckled. She looked over at Ben who was sitting on the floor drawing a picture on some spare paper that Luke had found in storage. She noticed that the child was very studious and would remain obsessively focused on whatever task an adult had assigned to him.

"Ben," said Mara.

He looked at her with those big brown eyes.

"Did your parents say when they were picking you up again?" asked Mara.

Ben fidgeted nervously. "I don't know."

"That's okay," said Mara. "You can stay as long as you need to, I was just curious."

Ben nodded, still uneasy.

Mara had noticed that the child had been spending more and more time with her and Luke rather than his parents. She knew Leia had a lot going on, but that had always been the case. Was Leia trying to get Ben used to staying with them in case she decided to have Luke eventually train him? Mara wouldn't be surprised if that was reason, but she hoped that his parents waited until he was a little older. Ben still seemed too sensitive to be separated from his parents for too long. She looked back down at Owen and thought about the baby she had just found out was growing in her body. She felt a rush of protectiveness fill her chest.

At that moment she felt Luke's presence enter the home a few seconds before she heard his approaching footsteps. He entered the room in a sleeveless shirt that clung to his torso with sweat.

"How's everyone doing in here?" he said, flashing his typically brilliant smile.

"Yeah, fine," said Mara.

Luke bent down and kissed her forehead and patted Owen's back. He noticed Ben out of the corner of his eye.

"Ben," said Luke. "I thought I heard a ship."

"What in the galaxy were you doing that you didn't notice the Millennium Falcon land and then take off again?" said Mara.

"I found five womprats in the back garden," said Luke. "I had to move their nest so their burrows wouldn't get too close to the foundation of the house."

"Farmboy," she chided affectionately.

"I thought Han would at least say hi before he left again," said Luke.

"It wasn't Han," said Mara. "It was just Chewbacca dropping him off. He said he was in a hurry."

"Well that makes sense," said Luke.

Luke took a step towards his nephew, and Ben studied him nervously.

"Well, I am happy to see you, Ben," said Luke. "We're going to have a lot of fun together."

Ben did not look so sure about that.

"What are you drawing?" asked Luke.

"Mommy and Daddy," said Ben.

Luke smiled. "You'll have to make lots of nice pictures to bring back to them."

Ben nodded and went back to focusing on his picture. Luke wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I'd better head into the sonic," said Luke. "I am sure I smell even worse than those womprats right now."

Mara's eyes widened with a sudden realization. She had left the pregnancy test on the sink.

"Wait," said Mara. "Don't go in there."

"Huh?" said Luke.

"I-I," said Mara, her mind reeling for an excuse. "I took a big dump and I forgot to flush."

Luke chuckled. "I don't care. You've seen much worse from me I am sure."

Mara sighed. "Please just let me go flush it."

Luke shrugged. "Sure. But it really takes a lot to shock me anymore."

_Oh, we'll see about that_ , Mara thought.

"Huh?" said Luke.

Mara scolded herself for thinking too loud around the man she had a Force bond with.

"Can you hold the baby?" she said.

"He can finish eating," said Luke. "I am not in a rush."

"Auntie Mara did flush," said Ben, thoughtfully.

Mara's blood ran cold. She mentally pleaded the child to shut up. Luke clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"And she only went potty," said Ben.

Well so much for that smooth cover up. Mara grimaced. Luke looked at her with concern.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said. "I just want to finish cleaning before you go in there."

"Alright," said Luke, not at all convinced.

Luke was never one to push Mara to share more than she wanted to, but Mara was always aware of his building anxiety when he knew something was not quite right. Now she really had to figure out how to tell him before he got too worried.

Mara hid the pregnancy test in her underwear drawer, and Luke finally got to have his sonic. Ben diligently helped them make beet and mushroom stew for dinner as they politely tried to coax him to talk more about his interests. The boy liked reading and drawing, and he had quite an interest in starships. Luke and Mara hoped they could draw him more out of his shell by discussing their own extensive experience as pilots.

"Do you want to fly ship one day?" asked Mara.

"Uh-huh," said Ben. "I want to fly the Millennium Falcon with Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Lando."

Luke smiled. "And Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, too?"

"I guess so," said Ben. "You might have to stay in the cargo hold."

Luke laughed heartily and patted the boy's head.

Mara chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

Their nephew seemed to have finally relaxed a little bit until it was time to put him to bed.

"I don't wanna go to sleep," said Ben. "I'm not tired."

"You'll feel tired after you lay down for a little while," said Mara.

She tucked him in to the child-sized bed in the room that would eventually belong to Owen when he outgrew his crib. Mara felt relieved that they had moved into a house with extra space since another child was coming. She could fit at least two children's beds in this room and there would still be space left to play in the middle.

"Is Owen going to be a big brother?" asked Ben.

Mara sighed. This is what she got for marrying into a family of Force-sensitives.

"He might be," said Mara.

"I wish I could have a brother," said Ben.

"Maybe you will," said Mara.

"Nuh-uh," said Ben, shaking his head.

She wondered how the boy could be so sure, but she figured she best not press the matter.

"Well, you have your cousin Owen," said Mara. "A cousin can be like a brother."

"I guess so," said Ben, the sad look not dissipating from his eyes.

"You will be able to play with him once he gets bigger," said Mara.

"He's gonna want to play with his brother and sister," said Ben. "Not me."

Brother and sister? Where was the boy getting that from? Mara touched her belly.

"I am sure you will be good friends," said Mara.

When Ben finally seemed somewhat settled she joined Luke in the bedroom. She had to figure out what to tell him before Ben revealed everything the next time he spoke to Luke. Mara tugged off her clothes and slid underneath the sheets next to Luke. He had settled on his back with his eyes closed, but she could tell he was still awake.

"Is Owen asleep?" asked Mara.

"Yes," said Luke. "I changed him one more time before bed. How about Ben?"

"Well, he seemed to be okay," said Mara. "But I remember he had nightmares the last time he stayed with us. We might want to keep an ear open."

"Yeah," said Luke. "I hope he will calm down a bit over the next few days."

Mara snuggled closer to Luke and kissed him.

"I can't believe you dug out a bunch of womprats," said Mara. "Most people would just call an exterminator."

"It wasn't necessary," said Luke. "I just have to keep an eye on their burrows getting too close again."

"You've got a soft heart," said Mara, kissing his neck.

She climbed on top of him. Her long hair tickled his face. He smiled with his eyes still closed. It was a warm night, so he was also not wearing anything underneath the sheets.

"Don't think you can distract me," said Luke.

She pressed her body against his.

"Distract you?" said Mara, nuzzling into the space between his neck and his shoulder.

Luke ran his hand down her spine, and she shivered from the friction of his warm fingers.

"I hope you're going to tell me what is bothering you so much," said Luke. "You've been acting strange all day."

She nibbled on his sweet, warm skin.

"Mara," he said.

She lifted her head and shifted her lower body in a way that she still hoped would indeed distract him. The blanket fell from her freckled shoulders, exposing her plump breasts. Her green eyes gazed up at him alluringly.

"I am just worried about Ben and how long his parents are leaving him here," said Mara.

"Hmm," said Luke. "But there's something else."

"What do you mean?" she said, subtly shifting her hips again.

He stared at her thoughtfully. His lower body was certainly reacting to her advances, but the spinning gears in his mind weren't going to let this go so easily.

"Your Force signature just seems different recently," said Luke.

"Really?" said Mara.

"Are you sure something hasn't changed?" said Luke, with a note of concern.

A wave of uncertainty filled crossed her face, and Luke noticed it before she could hide it.

"I just don't know how to tell you," said Mara.

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Luke.

Mara shook her head.

"Are you unwell?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong," he said.

Mara's chest filled with guilt. She had just made things worse by not telling him right away. She willed away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. That would just make him even more worried.

Luke kissed her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," said Mara, returning the kiss. "I promise that everything is okay."

"Good," said Luke.

Mara shifted to lay on her back and pulled Luke on top of her. Their legs tangled together underneath the sheet, and their breaths quickened. The bed rocked gently as they pleasured each other. Their thoughts drifted even closer together when they made love, and Mara had to focus on not thinking about the baby. She was mostly successful by concentrating on the rush of pleasure flowing through her body, but when she climaxed she let go of her mental barriers for a moment. Luckily for her, Luke was also a bit distracted in that moment as he repeated the same actions that had caused Mara's current predicament.

Luke rolled off of her and reached for her hand. He kissed it. He seemed more at ease than before their coupling. Did he know? She didn't want to ask.

"I love you, Mara," he said.

"I love you, too," she said before closing her eyes.

He studied her curiously for a moment and stroked her hair before settling his head to the pillow.

* * *

Mara woke up to the sounds of loud wails. She sprang up from the bed and reached for the white satin robe on the chair near the bed. She loosely tied it and walked over to crib, to realize that Owen was still fast asleep. The cries were coming from outside the room. Luke pulled on his shorts and was already following the sound.

"It's Ben," said Luke, when Mara caught up to him.

Ben was sobbing on his uncle's chest. Mara looked at the young boy sympathetically.

"Another nightmare?" asked Mara.

"Probably," said Luke.

Luke settled into the tiny bed as the five-year-old's body shook from crying.

"It's okay, buddy," said Luke.

"I want my papa," the small boy whimpered.

"You'll see him again soon," said Luke. "Just relax."

Ben sniffled and didn't say anything else. Luke cradled the child until he fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mara realized that she was starting to show much more quickly than she had during her first pregnancy. She would really have to tell Luke soon. She was lucky that Ben had not said anything more about it. The medic had given her nutrition supplements, but she still was constantly craving snacks and her clothes were getting increasingly more snug.

"Mara," said Luke, pulling her away from her worries.

"Yes," she said.

"I just got a holo message" said Luke. "Han's coming for a visit soon."

"A visit?" said Mara. "So Han's not taking Ben back with him?"

"Apparently not," said Luke. "He just muttered something about Leia coming to get him after some diplomatic crisis was solved."

"So we should get used to having Ben around," said Mara.

"Pretty much," said Luke.

"Poor kid," said Mara.

"Yeah," said Luke.

* * *

Ben sullenly swung his empty bucket as he followed Luke through the forest. Owen was in the sling attached to Luke's chest. He had been lulled to sleep by his father's heartbeat. Luke glanced over his shoulder. The sweet-smelling breeze rustled his hair.

"Keep up, buddy!" said Luke.

Ben continued walking at the same languid pace. He sneezed loudly. Luke turned around and procured a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the trail of snot running from the boy's nose.

"Are you tired?" asked Luke.

Ben nodded.

"We're almost there," he said. "We can take a break once we get to the bush grove."

Luke held his hand to Ben. His nephew reluctantly took it.

"Won't it be nice to bring home a few buckets full of fresh berries?" said Luke.

Ben did not respond but walked alongside his uncle to the grove of berry-clad bushes. Luke plucked a juicy purple berry and tasted it.

"We got here just at the right time." said Luke, putting his larger bucket on the ground.

Ben looked at the fruit with slightly more interest.

"Have you tried forest berries before?" asked Luke.

Ben shook his head. Luke plucked another delectable berry and handed it to Ben. The boy put it in his mouth and his eyes widened at the sweet sour taste of the fruit.

"Is it good?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Ben.

Luke thought he could see a hint of a smile on the boy's face, and he felt a wave of relief. The child had acted withdrawn for the last few days after a few reoccurring nightmares. Luke and Mara had talked the boy through some basic meditation techniques, which had helped at first, but he still would wake up frightened about every other night. Luke mussed Ben's dark hair affectionately.

"Let's take a nap first," said Luke.

He sat down by the trunk of a shady tree and beckoned Ben over. Luke looked down and smiled as Owen shifted in his sleep and cuddled closer to his father's chest. Luke leaned back and closed his eyes, and Ben rested his head on his uncle's lap. The gentle rustling of leaves and the twitterings of a few birds also interested in the berries were the only sounds to be heard. Ben let his heavy eyelids fall shut and finally fell into a restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mara sighed as she closed the hood of her speeder and dusted off her hands. An animal had chewed through some of the wiring, but she had luckily had a replacement on hand. It had probably been a womprat thought Mara with a chuckle. She would have to check for cracks along the garage's foundation so they wouldn't sneak in again. When she stepped out of the garage, she noticed how low the sun was getting in the sky.

"Huh," said Mara. "The boys aren't back yet."

She reached out to the Force and followed the Force signature of her husband. The connection between then was so strong it almost felt like following a fine thread through the forest to where Luke, Ben, and Owen were deep in sleep under a tree. Mara took in the adorable sight for a moment before looking at the buckets they had left on the ground. She stifled a laugh when she noticed that the buckets were still empty. She picked up one of the containers and began to fill it with berries.

She felt a flicker of warm emotion and looked over to see that Luke had opened his eyes.

"The birds would have eaten them all by the time you woke up," said Mara with smile.

"Well, I guess we're lucky that you're here," said Luke.

"Have you really been asleep this whole time?" said Mara.

"I was tired," said Luke, apologetically.

Mara studied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Luke. "I probably just got up too early to do meditation."

"Hmm," said Mara, studying him closely. "Something's bothering you."

"And something is bothering you," said Luke. "And I imagine there is a lot of overlap between those two facts."

A wave of guilt made her chest feel tight.

"Please tell me what's wrong," said Mara, her eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden.

"Ben has been having bad dreams," said Luke. "And I have had a few as well."

"What kind of dream?" said Mara.

"It seemed like the future," said Luke.

"What happened?" asked Mara.

"Ben and Owen were grown up and . . ." Luke paused not wanting to complete the sentence. "It was probably just a bad dream."

Luke tried to push away the horrific vision of Ben plunging a lightsaber through Owen's chest before running towards a young woman who he somehow knew was his daughter.

"The dark side rules through fear," said Mara. "Perhaps the Force is testing you."

Luke nodded, relaxing until the vision disappeared from his mind.

"Could the Force also be testing Ben?" asked Mara.

"Why would the Force meddle with the dreams of a child?" asked Luke.

Mara shrugged, and they both thoughtfully looked down at the sleeping form of Ben. The child's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up when he noticed his aunt.

"Hey, little guy. Will you help me pick these berries?" asked Mara.

Ben nodded eagerly and jumped up to retrieve his bucket.

* * *

Mara studied herself in the mirror after she stepped out of the sonic. She couldn't understand how her belly was already the size it was when she was much further along with Owen. There was no way that Luke hadn't noticed. Unless he just thought she had gained weight from overeating and didn't want to make her feel self-conscious. Her breasts had also expanded. She was still occasionally nursing Owen, so she didn't think they would get bigger, but the new stretch marks made it clear. She was sure that Luke had noticed. Mara blushed. _How long had it been this obvious?_   She wondered. Luke had been very receptive to her advances and had surely noticed her extra softness. However, he hadn't said anything about it, so she couldn't be sure.

"Mara?" Luke knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she said, resuming to comb out her long hair.

Luke entered and his eyes drifted over her body from the dark pink nipples of her pointed breasts to her wide hips. _Beautiful._ His thoughts drifted to her. She flushed. His desire for her always made her heart pound. She shifted her hips and his eyes followed the sway of her creamy thighs.

"Han should arrive in a little while," said Luke, much more interested in the trail of orange hair between her legs than discussing his brother-in-law.

"I am sure Ben is excited," said Mara.

"He has been bouncing off the walls," said Luke.

"He's not the only one who is bouncing," said Mara, looking at the growing bulge in Luke's trousers.

Luke smiled apologetically. Mara sank to her knees and reached for his fly.

"You don't have to- ohhh," his sentence broke off into a moan.

Mara skillful mouth silenced his remaining protests. Her red lips caressed his shaft as she watched his face. When a salty trickle of his eagerness rolled down her tongue, he gently pulled her away.

"Turn around," came his firm yet gentle command.

She grinned at him. She turned around and he eagerly returned the favor, plunging his face in her sweetness. She shivered against the cool stone sink as he sucked on her clit. She couldn't bear it anymore. She swayed her hips from side-to-side against his face. He voraciously moved his lips and tongue until her body seized up, and she shivered with pleasure. Her flushed breasts pressed against the cooling relief of the sink. Luke licked away the rest of her drippings, and she watched herself in the mirror. Her pupils were expanded wide into her green irises, her lips were parted, and the expression on her face would have been embarrassing if anyone besides her husband were there to see it. She bent over more and widened her stance.

"Put it in," she said.

Luke stood up and met her glance in the mirror with a satisfied grin. Then he looked down at the beautiful flesh eagerly waiting for his touch.

Luke's finger traced a white mark on on her hip, and she whimpered longingly. His hands squeezed her buttocks and her fleshy sides. Her hips seemed to be getting wider each time they made love. Luke looked at her though his thick eyelashes. He had either put another baby in her or she felt content enough to have a healthy appetite. Either way, Luke felt a rush of satisfaction at being partially responsibly for his hands having more to grip on to when they coupled.

He shifted closer to her and his hands clasped over hers on the sink as he mounted her. She moaned appreciatively, arching her spine in delight. He kept his eyes on her gaze in the reflection in front of them. He moved one of his hands down between them as his breaths grew more uneven. The lewd slaps of this thrusts reverberated in the small space. His thumb massaged her spot as he plowed her. Mara came with a gasp. Luke furrowed his brow in concentration. However, her soaked thighs and soft insides made it difficult to focus.

"Should I pull out?" he asked, gritting his teeth from the effort not to come.

"No," said Mara with a chuckle, pushing herself eagerly backwards. "It's not like it matters now."

"Huh?" said Luke, before obeying her request with a grunt.

Mara froze. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She started to move, but Luke held them in their current position. If she was not already pregnant, then that would have probably done the trick.

"What did you mean by it doesn't matter?" he asked, regaining his breath.

She met his gaze again in the mirror. Those sweet blue eyes were hard to lie to. His tanned arms wrapped around her heaving breasts.

"Well," Mara said fishing for an appropriate excuse.

"You've been acting like you want me to get you pregnant," said Luke. "But you won't even let me bring up the topic of having more children."

She had been feeling incredible horny recently and had been getting it from Luke during any spare moment when the kids hadn't needed attention. At night they would normally drift towards each other's embrace, but Mara seemed much more desperate for his touch than usual. Luke had noticed, but he had certainly not complained.

Luke glanced down to see his release running down her thighs. There was clearly a disconnect between this woman eager for his come and the one who had told him they would use barriers after Owen was born.

"Do you want another child?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Mara, partially hoping the conversation was over and partially hoping he would get hard again while they were still pressed together in the tight space, regardless of what he got her to admit.

"Why was that so difficult to say?" asked Luke.

"I'm just not good with this stuff," said Mara with sigh. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," said Luke. "I just need to know what you want. I love you, Mara."

Mara nodded. "I love you, too."

She met his eyes again in the mirror. "The truth is that-"

The sound of a ship flying over the house cut her statement short. However, Luke waited patiently for her to finish the sentence. She guided his hand toward her abdomen and held it there.

Mara tried again. "I need to tell you that I'm-"

"Daddy is here!" said Ben, banging on the door loudly.

Mara sighed, unable to put the words together. Luke kissed her shoulder.

"Get dressed," he said. "We can talk about it later."

His eyes reflected that mixture of sympathy and disappointment whenever she fell short of completely letting him in. He would always wait for her to be ready whenever it came to her deeper feelings, but she couldn't help but feel upset at herself. She wanted so much to be more forthright with him, but that nagging fear in her chest that she would mess up or ruin everything always held her back.

"I just," she said.

"Uncle Luke? Auntie Mara?" Ben rattled the door impatiently.

"It's okay, Mara," said Luke. "It really is."

She nodded, soothed by his words but still annoyed with herself.

* * *

Luke held Owen as he stepped outside to greet Han. Ben had already run to his father, and Han had picked him up.

Han looked at the permanently bright grin on his brother-in-law's face and smirked.

"Hey there," said Han.

"Han," said Luke. "Let me introduce you."

Han looked at the baby in Luke's arms.

"Sorry I missed you guys when you last visited," said Han. "I had some stuff to sort out."

"It's alright," said Luke.

He moved Owen to give him a clear view of Han.

"Look, Owen," said Luke. "It's Uncle Han."

"Hey there, little guy," said Han.

Han looked at the two level house surrounded by a spacious green garden.

"You guys sure have a lot of quiet out here," he said.

"Yeah," said Luke. "We wanted to go somewhere where we could study the Force at our own pace. There are caverns not too far from where where we found small kyber deposits, so I think the Force guided us to his place. Plus the nearest town is still only a half an hour drive."

"Plus, I'm not surprised you didn't want to move back to the desert," said Han.

Luke laughed. "Yeah that's for sure. The more green the better."

"I can understand that," said Han. "The house looks nice."

"Yeah," said Luke. "Mara and I mostly built it on our own, but we had some help with the plumbing."

Han followed Luke inside, and he showed him around the house. Han particularly liked the arched windows in Luke and Mara's room.

"That's a nice touch," said Han.

"It was my idea," said Mara as she entered the room.

She wore a loose white top and dark trousers.

"I figured as much," said Han.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Luke, mock outrage in his voice.

Han slapped him on the shoulder, and Luke rolled his eyes. Ben walked over to Owen's crib that was a few steps away from the window. Han's eyes followed Ben's movements.

"Did you build Owen's bed?" asked Han. "It's not bad work."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," said Luke. "I'm glad you approve."

Ben looked at Mara and then looked back at the bed. Owen made a gurgling sound, and Luke shifted him around in his arms.

"Uncle Luke, you need to make more," said Ben, observing the crib.

"Make more what exactly, Ben?" Luke asked, his cheeks gaining a bit of color.

Han made a mental note to pay more attention to which holostations he had on when Ben was around.

"Baby beds," said Ben, gravely.

"Huh?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

Han chuckled at the serious expression on his son's face. Mara willed herself to dissolve into the floor. What was Ben going on about?

"Why?" said Han. "For you?"

Ben giggled. "No! For Auntie Mara's babies."

Mara felt her face pale. She really should have expected the kid to say something like this at some point. She remained frozen in place waiting for Luke's reaction.

"Don't worry, Ben," said Luke with a smile. "We can always build another one if we end up needing it."

"But you'll need it soon," said Ben, adamantly. "You should make it now. Owen is still going to need to sleep there, and it is only big enough for him."

Mara's stomach twinged nervously. Luke looked at Mara curiously. Han glanced between the couple, trying to assess the situation and figured it would be best not to comment. Mara had to admire Ben's genuine concern despite the awkwardness of the moment. Luke looked back at Ben.

"It's easy to make another crib," said Luke. "So don't worry, buddy."

Mara looked out of the window at the laundry line in the garden. "Oh, it looks like it might rain. I better bring the bedsheets in."

"Sure," said Luke, glancing at the single speck of a cloud in the otherwise bright blue sky.

She swiftly left the room leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

Han cleared his throat. "Quite a nice view from this window."

"Yes, it's nice," said Luke.

* * *

Luke did not have a moment alone with Mara until he slipped next to her under the sheets. She looked like she was asleep, but he was not entirely convinced.

"Mara," said Luke.

She snuggled against him but kept her eyes closed. She was unable to resist the comfort of his warm body.

"Why does our nephew think I have to rush to make another baby bed?" asked Luke.

Mara settled in, against him, determined to fall asleep.

"Mara," Luke coaxed gently.

"Hmm," said Mara sleepily. "He probably wants more cousins to play with."

"Is that all it is?" asked Luke.

Mara made a non-committal noise.

"Have you heard anything different when you meditated recently?" asked Luke.

Mara's eyes blinked open in surprise at this change in topic.

"What do you mean?" said Mara. "Have you?"

"Yes," said Luke.

"Well, what did you hear?" said Mara.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what has been bothering you so much," said Luke.

Mara grimaced. "It's not a big deal."

"It seems like it is," said Luke. "You've been constantly worried recently."

"You already know, don't you," said Mara. "You just want me to say it."

"Know what?" said Luke with a mischevious smile.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Good night, Luke."

* * *

Han yawned and settled into the bed in the guestroom. Ben stepped into the room hesitantly, and Han smiled as he patted the space next to him. Ben climbed up on the bed and crawled next to him.

"I heard you haven't been sleeping well," said Han.

Ben didn't say anything. He fiddled with the edge of the quilted throw that Han had pushed to the side.

"Something that always helps me sleep is counting how many stars Rewyn the Galactic Dragon has circled," said Han.

"Dragons aren't real, Papa," said Ben, a smile returning to his lips.

"Are you so sure about that?" said Han.

Ben considered his question.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" asked Ben.

Han smiled conspiratorially. "What I am about to tell you is top secret information. You got it?"

Ben nodded excitedly.

"Let me tell you about the time that me and Chewie met a dragon," said Han.

Ben settled on his back and excitedly listened to his father's story.

* * *

Mara jostled the zipper to no avail. Her trousers wouldn't zip up. She really should have thought of this sooner. Her maternity clothes from when she was pregnant with Owen were mostly worn out due to them setting up their new house during that time. Mara cursed under her breath and tossed them to the ground. She would opt for a loose dress instead. She would have to ask the medic about this rapid weight gain at the next check up. She pressed her hand over her womb, stroking the fresh stretchmarks alongside the older faded ones. Surely the baby wasn't taking up that much room already. She didn't think she had been over-eating that much. Perhaps her womb was just anticipating the next few months. To her it was noticeable, but she was not sure what Luke thought. She could only sense lust whenever he touched her softening body.

She tossed the trousers to the side and laid back down to bed, enjoying the soft sheets against her skin. She closed her eyes, but only for a moment. When she opened them again, Luke was sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"Luke," she said.

"Did you want anything for dinner?" asked Luke

"Dinner?" said Mara.

She had been getting up for lunch before she had laid back down.

"Don't worry," said Luke. "I already fed Owen a few times and put him to bed."

She glanced at the chrono. She had been asleep for five hours. Mara looked back at Luke, still patiently waiting for an answer to his question. Instead of answering, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. Kriff those raging hormones, but she couldn't help it. Luke looked like an angel descending from the cosmos on a cloud made of sweet sugar candy.

Luke chuckled into her parted lips but didn't protest. She would almost resent him for how dependent she felt on the stretch of his wide cock, but her husband was much too good-natured about dicking her down that she could not fault him for indulging both of their desires.

He gazed appreciatively at his wife's body as she stretched out naked on the bed. She lazily rubbed her clit and looked at him expectantly. His blue eyes followed the movement of her fingers.

"Well," said Mara. "Are you just going to stare all night?"

His eyes flickered mischievously as he slowly undressed. Mara swallowed involuntarily when his large erection sprung free from his underclothes. The muscles in his upper arms bulged as he removed his trousers. Luke crawled on the bed and carefully hovered over her. Mara gripped his soft blonde hair. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't put any weight against them."

It took a moment for that word to sink in. In the meantime, Luke's cock also sunk in.

" _Them_?" she said, incredulously.

"The babies," said Luke, pausing on top of her.

"What do you mean _babies_ plural?" she said.

He knew? And more than one baby? Had Ben been right about Owen getting a brother and sister?

Mara studied Luke's expression. She tried to focus on his mind rather than the delicious pressure his member was causing in her lower body. She sensed that he felt protective along with a rush of gentleness. _Kriff, how long had he known?_ Mara wondered.

"I thought you knew," he said, cautiously. "I thought that was what you were worried about. You were nervous about having twins."

"Twins?" she said, still in disbelief.

"Oh boy," said Luke, regretting his words already.

"That explains why I'm already nearly the size of a nerf," said Mara, guiding his hand over the growing wideness of her belly.

"You look beautiful," said Luke, kissing the round bulge.

"So you knew all along," said Mara, blushing at the look of adoration in his gaze.

"Well, I couldn't sense that there were two of them until recently," said Luke.

"I meant you knew that I was pregnant," said Mara.

"Well, yeah," said Luke, genuinely perplexed. "Were you really trying to hide it?"

"Not very well, apparently," said Mara.

"You acted the same way when you were carrying Owen," said Luke. "Especially considering how many times you ask me to-"

"Yes," said Mara, abashedly preventing him from finishing that sentence.

"Why would you hide it?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Mara. "Are you upset with me now?"

"No," said Luke. "I am just wondering why you were so worried about telling me."

Mara exhaled. "I just . . ."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I will tell you, but just continue what you're doing please," she said.

Luke smirked and resumed the motions of his hips. "Just don't think you can keep getting out of it with this strategy."

She kissed him and widened her thighs. He had learned the angle to thrust that got her off quickly. She licked the spot on his neck below his ear that made his eyes roll back. She had to make sure he was nice and worn out so he would doze off after they finished. Luke moaned as she nibbled on the sensitive skin. His body brushed against hers, and she felt a pleasant tingle from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

When they were both sweaty and satisfied, she rubbed soothing circles on Luke's back until he very predictably fell asleep before they could continue their conversation. Mara smiled at him lovingly and reached for her robe.

* * *

She stepped outside and the grass ticked her bare feet. The light breeze slightly chilled her skin through the thin robe that clung to her chest. Her breasts felt heavy and she decided that she would check if Owen was hungry again and would otherwise pump after she went back inside. Luke had been the one mostly taking care of Owen recently when Mara had felt increasingly tired. Watching how good Luke was with Owen, made Mara feel safe with the knowledge that they would have at least three children. Would she want more? She would have said no before, but decided not to count anything out for now.

She reached out to the Force. She had spent so long trying not to think about her pregnancy around Luke that she herself had not paid attention to the new life forming inside of her. She smiled when she finally sensed them. Two small lifeforms, barely conscious. Their minds felt very simple compared to the adult minds that were usually around her. She projected a feeling of love to them and she felt a slight warmth in return. She hugged herself, joyfully.

Mara heard a heavy sigh. Han was sitting in the grass not too far away looking up at the stars.

"Wanderlust?'" asked Mara.

"No," said Han. "And yes."

"Why don't you and Ben go home?" asked Mara. "I'm surprised that Leia isn't having you bring him back."

Han shook his head. "Leia doesn't know I'm here."

"What?" said Mara.

"I'm supposed to be at some dull conference in Coruscant," said Han. "I couldn't stand the first hour so I left and came here to see the kiddo."

"Well, I can't blame you for that," said Mara. "And it's good that you came."

"I wish I could be better for him," said Han.

"You are exactly what he needs," said Mara. "He needs you. And Leia."

Han nodded. "Do you ever feel like you have so much of a good thing that you will never be able to hold on to it?"

"Only every day," said Mara, her eyes glistening with moisture.

Han looked at her. "You'll be fine. Luke's a decent fellow and you have a good head on your shoulders."

Mara nodded.

"Me on the otherhand," said Han. "I'm just one of those folks destined to be a lost cause for life."

"That's not true," said Mara.

"I can't be what Ben needs me to be. I can never live up to what Leia wants me to be," said Han. "And I'm still trying to work out whatever it is I am attempting to be."

"And what are you?" asked Mara.

"I am a wanderer," said Han. "Desperate to keep moving, yet always longing to go home."

Mara nodded, having felt the same way at certain times in her life. "Then go home, Han."

"And if I ruin everything?" asked Han.

"Then at least you gave it your damndest," said Mara.

Han looked back up to the stars. Mara touched her belly.

"Good night, Han," said Mara, suddenly overcome with the urge to rush back inside.

"Night," said Han with a slight smile.

* * *

 

"Luke!" Mara ran into the bedroom.

Luke was still sprawled in their bed, and he slowly stirred as Mara stormed in. His chest was flushed from their previous activities and a fresh lovemark bloomed on his neck.

"Mara," said Luke, eyes half open in a post-coital haze. "Come back to bed."

"Luke," she said, removing the robe as she also removed the remaining doubts in her heart.

"Yes?" he said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I was pregnant right away," said Mara, lowering herself to the mattress. "I was just afraid of messing things up."

Luke sat up, more alert from her sudden confession.

"Why would you mess up?" asked Luke.

"Because that's just what I do," said Mara.

She sat up and nestled against his side as he put an arm around her.

"No, you don't, Mara," said Luke. "You've just been doing your best with the situations you've been placed in. I would say that is the opposite of messing up."

"The flattery is noted and appreciated," said Mara.

"I mean it," said Luke.

"I just panicked when I found out," said Mara. "I was afraid to admit that I changed my mind. I didn't know if you would believe me when I said I was happy to have a bigger family than originally intended."

"And are you happy?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Mara. "Very much."

"Then I believe you," said Luke with a smile.

She kissed him before they settled back down. Mara rested her head on Luke's chest and listened to his even breaths. Impermanence was a cruel fact of life, and most of the time, true contentedness could only be had in fleeting fractions of time. However, at least in this moment, everything was alright. Luke was happy about the future additions to the family. The babies' energy seemed to get more joyful when she was pressed up close against their father. Ben was content and not having nightmares with Han around. Mara drifted into a dreamless sleep, feeling secure with Luke's arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like to see some more of this!


End file.
